Afire love
by Stars.Are.Metaphors
Summary: Naruto's not sure whether he left his window open or if Hinata used some kind of jutsu to break through, but she's here, nevertheless. In the middle of the night. In his room.


**Genre: Romance**

**Paring: Naruto/Hinata**

**Notes**: **So, one moment I was just goofing around writing prompts and the next thing I knew, this happened. I don't even know, really. It's just PWP with a bit of feelings**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

**Summary: Naruto's not sure whether he left his window open or if Hinata used some kind of jutsu to break through, but she's here, nevertheless. In the middle of the night. In his room.**

…

**Afire love**

…

…

She comes to his room late at night. He doesn't know how she opens his window and for the life of him, he can't recall whether he left it open in the first place. He doesn't sit up fully, simply leans back, eyes blinking—then unblinking and mouth slightly parted. His hands hold him up. The sheet around his shoulders falls to his waist and Naruto cares not for the wind that shoots her long, dark hair pass her shoulders and reaches forward to tickle the edges of his face. He only sees her, clearly, because where the wind tips from, so does the light and the light shadow's Hinata's back; presents her like a fallen angel. Surely heaven's angel wouldn't be walking inside his room in the middle of the night, wouldn't be advancing sinfully slow, silken by a thin jacket.

He can see her bare thighs and Naruto shifts. Doesn't speak.

She crawls on top of his bed. Her jacket, sweet lavender like her clouded eyes, inches down her shoulders. Smooth skin bares itself to his eye and Naruto licks his lips.

He still doesn't move, doesn't know how. He's afraid to find common sense again and he believes vehemently whatever is out there, away from them, is not worth finding back. She sits on top of her knees, fingers pulling the zipper down her full chest. He sees the dip of her breasts; he sees the jacket fall pass her shoulders and sides. He sees Hyuga Hinata naked.

''Naruto-kun,'' she whispers, straddling his waist, sheet between their heated cores. She moves across his cock and it twitches. Naruto thrusts forward impulsive. Once, twice—he grabs her small waist between his two big hands and grinds frenzied against her cunt. So warm, so fucking warm. Oh fuck.

Fuck.

''A—ah,'' Hinata moans, grabbing a hold on his shoulders. She pushes against him, thrusting forwards, but they're messy. Uncoordinated. So very anxious to feel the spiking heat in their lower tummies crawl across the very tips of their nerve endings and sizzle down into a wildfire.

Naruto's hands move up her ribs and over the two lumps of flesh shaking in tune with his thrusts. He palms her breasts, heavy and oh so fucking soft—goddamned it, Hinata—_fuck_.

''So good,'' he murmurs, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucks hard, hears her cry out his name and sucks harder. Her fingers dig into his shoulders and Naruto can feel the pinch of her nails. He groans. He'll have marks when this is all over. A remembrance of her visit, fuck yeah. Maybe he'll smell her on his skin, too. His name never sounded more perfect than right here, right now. He rolls the tip around his tongue, squeezing the neglected nipple puckering red until Hinata thrusts her full chest into his face, mewling; breathless.

The heat of her cunt beckons him to rub faster, his own thick cock eager to feel the moisture soaking up his sheet.

The sheet, he thinks. Damned sheet is keeping her away.

He detaches himself from her chest and pushes her on the bed. Naruto frantically pulls the sheet from his lap and jumps up from the bed, pulling his boxers down. His cock springs up and Hinata is already kneeling for him, wet cunt leaving a drenched spot on top of his mattress.

He eyes the spot; his right hand tugs his stiff cock.

Never washing those sheets again.

Ever.

She reaches her hand forward, inviting him over to his bed and he gladly accepts. She tugs his arm down, pushing him on his back. He's flushed, chest heaving every time her warm cunt nears his throbbing cock. She glides her heated flesh over the length of him, her hands placed next to his head and breasts left to dangle in front of face. He thrusts against her, not sure what to do, only that it feels so goddamn good and Hinata looks so very fucking pleased and fuck—

He bites the tip of her nipple and Hinata whines, slips achingly slow over his cock; tip rooted inside her tight slit.

''Fuck,'' he groans. ''Oh fuck, _Hina_—'' he can't finish her name. This girl is too much. ''—oh shit.''

She pushes against his chest, lips parted, head thrown back in ecstasy. She moves slowly, down his cock and up, making these little noises that hover between tiny gasps and shortened squeals, but not quite moans. Naruto sits up; lips back to sucking her left nipple and his hips thrusting into that hole that clenches and bends so easily to his stiff cock. He doesn't have the patience like this girl who must be some kind of escaped fantasy figure, because no way, no fucking way can anyone be this rolls his hips fast and relentless, thrusts in with quick, deep strokes that she follows instinctively; craving the high, wanting to join him in the fall.

''Good girl, just like that, yeah?''

Naruto spreads her legs wide open. His fingers dance over the soft skin of her inner thighs, grinding and propelling his cock in and out of her slit. He watches his cock disappear and reappear soaking wet and its head angry red, so devastatingly eager to taste more of beautiful Hinata.

He breathes heavily, slams his hips against her heated skin until all he can hear is the slap of flesh against flesh and Hinata's sharp sighs and pleas. She calls for his name and he whispers hers back. They tug and grind; slip over each other, chest against chest. She's sweaty and soft and Naruto can't get enough. A pale hand clenches his shoulder and his own two hands find the soft cheeks of her ass, squeezing. Fleetingly, Naruto thinks_; I haven't kissed her yet_—and God, she must taste _sweet_. So, he grabs the back of her head, fingers slipping through her soft, dark tresses and pulls her lips into a kiss that is more tongue and spit than anything else.

''N—Naruto-kun, _oh_.''

''I know, Sweet. I know.''

His hips propel faster. He climbs that heat that coils in his abdomen, licks fiery paths in his stomach. He holds her closer to his chest as if he's afraid she'll miss the fire—but she can't miss this—they were made for this.

''Ah! _Naruto-kun_.''

She clenches his cock between her walls and Naruto comes spiraling, out of control. He throws his head back and squeezes her ass red and raw as his cock moves out of her fast, following her through the fires with her name leaping pass his lips. ''Hinata!''

She can hardly hold herself upright as she grasps his shoulders so she doesn't fall off his sweaty lap.

With irregular breath, Naruto falls on top of his back and she lands over him; breasts trapped between their chests. He twitches a little; sensitive and content, still dancing along the coil in his tummy.

She's so warm. Her long hair itches his shoulders and her cunt is still so wet, dripping down and landing on his thighs. This is all too real. She smells like sunflowers and tastes like sweet berries, slightly minty like it hadn't been long since she brushed her teeth. He's had dreams of her, but never this real.

But Naruto is way too tired to wonder how the hell this could have happened. And this ignorance he's dancing with?

For the meantime, it's blissful.

…

…

…

…

**End**


End file.
